Ryoichi Hatayama
|image = |caption = |fullname = |nicknames = |born = ???, |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = Unnamed Father''Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 11, page 86'' |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = 5′ 10″ |weight = |academy = |occupation = Jaeger Pilot |rank = Cadet |number = |strike = |deploy = |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Saber Athena |partner = Renata |command = Mako Mori (deceased) |appearances = Pacific Rim: Uprising |noncanon = Pacific Rim Uprising: The Junior Novel, Pacific Rim Uprising: Official Novelization |actor = Mackenyu@Mackenyu 真剣佑 - October 26, 2016Mackenyu joins Pacific Rim 2!Pacific Rim 2 Casts Japanese Actor Mackenyu |voice actor = }} '''Ryoichi Hatayama' is a cadet in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. He is the co-pilot of Saber Athena. Biography Early Life Ryoichi Hatayama is a resident of , and the son of an officer. During the Kaiju Wars, Ryoichi came face-to-face with a Kaiju and lived to tell the tale.Ryoichi Character Poster Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Ryoichi decides to pursue his dream to become a Jaeger pilot and joins the restructured Pan Pacific Defense Corps late summer.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 2, page 20 Ascension Sabotage of Chronos Berserker Ryoichi arrives at the Moyulan Shatterdome with cadets Renata, Ou-Yang Jinhai, and Suresh Khuran in time for orientation under the supervision of Nathan Lambert and Joseph Burke. When graduating cadets Braga and Vu's simulated test run in the Mark-5 Jaeger, Chronos Berserker ends with Braga's death, Royoichi and the others are kept in the dark as to what happened. However, they rightly deduce that the Jaeger was sabotaged by someone who entered the Conn-Pod before the test began.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 7 They begin to meet in secret and attempt to figure out for themselves who among them is responsible for the incident. Though none of them believe they are responsible for what happened, Ryoichi tells the others that its possible that one of them is responsible, but are unaware of their actions. He extrapolates further, saying his father knew of individuals in the criminal underworld that could manipulate minds using Pons technology to plant suggestions in their minds that they would forget about.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 11, page 86-97 Pacific Rim: Uprising Ryoichi is reading comic books in the cadet barracks when Lambert arrives with Jake Pentecost and Amara Namani. Spotting him first, Ryoichi alerts the others, and they move to stand at attention. Lambert informs Ryoichi and the others that Jake would be helping him continue their training and that Amara was a late arrival. Later, Ryoichi and Jinhai try to break up a fight between Amara and Viktoriya Malikova, who took issue with the fact that Amara was allowed into the academy without facing the obstacles she or the others had to endure. Ryoichi is one of several personnel at the Moyoulan Shatterdome that attempt to escape chaos created by the drone hybrid attack. When Shao Industries head Liwen Shao is able to disable the drone hybrids with a feedback loop, Ryoichi helps the others restore the surviving Jaegers to full functionality. When the cadets mobilize and head for MegaTokyo to stop the Kaiju Raijin, Hakuja and Shrikethorn, Ryoichi is partnered with Renata in Saber Athena. The two take on Hakuja, using Saber Athena's Ionic Twinblades to slice through Hakuja's right shoulder and knock the Kaiju back when it retaliates. Ryoichi and Renata spot Shrikethorn coming up behind them and are too late to prevent its barbs from disarming Saber Athena. They call for help and Ilya and Suresh come to their rescue, pulling Shrikethorn away from them. When the three Kaiju are fused together to create a stronger species of Kaiju, Ryoichi and Renata attempt to disable the Mega-Kaiju by cutting through its secondary brains. The Mega-Kaiju, however, is able to cut Saber Athena legs out from under its body before tossing it aside. Despite the damage done, Ryoichi and Renata are able to escape the Jaeger and go to help Ilya out of remains of Guardian Bravo. Trivia *Ryoichi is one of two characters whose name was revealed with the announcement of his actor. The other is Ilya. *According to his character poster, Ryoichi is skilled in "multiple martial arts". *According to Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension, Ryoichi is "quiet". Gallery }} Notes References Category:Characters Category:Characters (Uprising) Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Cadets